1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed is an apparatus and method of use for cleaning the nap of a textile floor covering. Specifically, the apparatus employs a water solution of non-ionic cleaning composition that is atomized under high pressure and applied to the nap. The applied atomized cleaning solution wets the textile's nap surface, yet limits the amount of wetting to the textile's backing material. After application of the cleaning composition, mechanical agitation of the wetted textile nap aids in freeing filth deposits lodged in the nap. Principal drying of the nap is by mechanical cloth buffing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various basic methods for cleaning carpets exist in the prior art, as do machines to implement such cleaning procedures. In general, these approaches often produce a carpet that is heavily wetted and then, hopefully, immediately dried by vacuum removal of the wetting substance. In practice, a significant portion of the wetting solution usually remains in the backing of the carpet and often in the fibers of the carpet. Before using the carpet the remaining liquid needed to be air dried, usually for overnight or longer. The subject device wets only the fibers and not significantly the backing material. Therefore, the subject cleaning technique is rapid and does not result in the slow decomposition of a wetted backing.
Set forth in British Patent No. 890,567 is an improved cleaning liquid. An aliphatic hydrocarbon is emulsified with water in the presence of a nonionic surface active agent.
Processes and compositions for the treatment of textile materials are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,890. The processes and compositions are designed to eliminate the presence of static electricity on carpeting and other textiles.
Delineated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,383 is an anti-soiling treatment for carpets and carpet yarns. Copolymers are employed to treat carpets or carpet yarns prior to carpet production. The selected copolymers aid in preventing soiling of the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,777 introduces a fluorochemical compound useful for treating textiles to prevent soiling by oils and water. Detergent-compatable fluorochemical compounds are dispersed in a suitable liquid and applied to the textile.
A system for carrying out the in situ cleaning of a carpet is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,563. A pump is provided to generate pressure that delivers a jet spray of cleaning solution onto a textile floor covering. A pressure of at least 100 psi is required to deliver the spray. The quantity of cleaning solution delivered is sufficient in volume to soak the textile fibers, and if not immediately removed, to wet the backing of the textile. To remove the cleaning solution a vacuum and waste system are included. Immediately after the application of the cleaning solution the suction device is employed to remove the bulk of the liquid. Evaporation is used to complete the drying process.
A carpet cleaning composition is furnished in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,652,389 and 4,780,100. A gas pressurized can contains a cleaning solution that foams upon delivery to a carpet. After foaming, the composition collapses into the carpet fibers. Finally, the composition refoams around the carpet's fibers, therefore aiding in loosening any soil from the fibers.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,333 is a carbonated cleaning solution. An aqueous cleaning composition is described that has between 0.1 and 5.0 percent by weight of one or more nonionic or anionic surfactants. The solution is maintained at a pressure of from 1 to 10 atmospheres.